Los secretos de un gato
by Dannalee
Summary: Cuentan que cuando crías a un gato por diez años, este se vuelve humano por un día. Pero, nunca se sabe, podría revelar todos tus secretos.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS SECRETOS DE UN GATO**

Cuentan que cuando crías a un gato por diez años, este se vuelve humano por un día. Pero, nunca se sabe, podría revelar todos tus secretos.

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL MININO SE HUMANIZA**

Era un sábado por la mañana muy normal.

**Buenos días Hiyo**

**Buenos días Onii-chan**

**Buenos días Takafumi**

**Buenos días a todos**

**¡AAh!** – Todos exclamaron al oír a una cuarta persona

**Y tú… ¿Quién demonios eres y cómo entraste?**

**¡Yokozawa! **– El niño se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó – **Soy Sora-chan.**

… - Los tres se miraron entre sí y meditaron.

**Un momento… Si tú eres Sorata, eso quiere decir que anoche dormiste con mi hija… **- Kirishima tenía un aura asesina mientras tomaba al niño de la camiseta.

**¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es solo un niño! Además, ni en sueños sería Sorata.**

**¡Si lo soy!**

**¡Que no! Ahora mocoso, te llevaré a la policía, seguro huiste de tu casa.**

**¡Soy yo, Sorata, de verdad!** – Se puso a llorar porque Yokozawa lo jalaba demasiado fuerte del brazo, aunque su acción era justificable porque Kirishima se encontraba revisando el cajón de los cuchillos.

**Si, si, y yo soy un oso.**

**Técnicamente sí.**

**¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión Kirishima!**

**¡Por favor, no me botes, puedo demostrar que soy Sorata!**- Suplicó entre sollozos. Yokozawa tomó aire y le siguió el juego.

**A ver, dime algo que solamente Sorata sabría.** – _"Jodido mocoso, si no te hago nada es porque Hiyo está presente"_

**Eh… Yo, um, ¡Ah! Por ejemplo yo sé que Yokozawa no sabe bañarse solo.**

**¿A qué rayos te refieres? Ya no sabes qué inventar, andando** – Esa absurda oración solo hizo que su furia se elevara.

**¡Si! Ouch, es por eso que Kirishima-san lo baña siempre.**

**¿Hm?** – Yokozawa, Kirishima y Hiyo quedaron estupefactos

**Explícate…** - Dijo Kirishima

**Si, se bañan como nosotros los gatos lo hacemos.**

**¡! **– Yokozawa se puso rojo a más no poder, por otro lado Kirishima explotaba en carcajadas.

**¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? **– Hiyori no había captado, afortunadamente.

**¡Hiyo-chan! **

**Ni se te ocurra **– Kirishima se puso en medio para que no tocara a su hija. Hiyori se apartó y observó fijamente al niño.

**Sora-chan, nuestro código es…**

**¡Osos!**

**¡Si! **– Los dos niños se tomaron de las manos y celebraron jugando a la ronda.

**Bien, bien, tengo hambre, que sea por democracia. ¿Es Sorata o no?**

**¡Si es Sora-chan!**

**Si… es Sorata… **- Yokozawa se había puesto una bolsa de papel en la cara por la vergüenza, su propio gato lo delataba.

**Genial, para mí también lo es, ahora vayamos a desayunar.**

**Yokozawa-san** – Sorata jalaba al oso gruñón de la camisa

**¿S-S-Si?**

**¿Podemos ir a ver a Takano-san más tarde?**

**¡¿Eh?! Yo no voy a-**

**Por favor…** - Puso una cara súper tierna (como la cara del gato con botas). _"Diablos, es tan, tan adorable… Pero, debo darle una lección."_

**No es no, y pun-**

**¡Oh, cierto! ¡Yokozawa-san y Takano también se bañaban juntos! Un día el**- Yokozawa le tapó la boca con la bolsa que llevaba hace un rato

**¡Tú ganas!**

**¡Yaay!** – Sorata saltó de alegría y fue a sentarse a la mesa.

Antes Yokozawa pensaba al ver a Sorata: "Si los gatos hablaran, este qué cosa no diría", nunca se imaginó que esa suposición se volviera realidad. Nuestro querido gato es toda una cajita de sorpresas, ¿podremos conocerlas todas?

MINI EXTRA:

Todos se habían sentado a tomar el desayuno, digiriendo los alimentos y la loca situación en la que estaban.

**Hey, hey Sorata, te daré un pescado frito si me cuentas quién bañaba a quién, ¿Yokozawa a Takano? ¿O al revés?** – Kirishima susurraba al niño.

**¡Traga de una vez!** – Era imposible que Yokozawa no hubiera oído, el susurro prácticamente atravesó sus oídos para llegar hasta los de Sorata, pues se encontraba sentado al medio de Kirishima y el niño.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: NO TAN RÁPIDO

Hola :3 ¿Cómo les va? Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. ojalá les guste. 

CAPÍTULO 2: NO TAN RÁPIDO

La familia Kirishima terminó de desayunar y Hiyori le pidió a ambos adultos que los sacaran de paseo a algún lugar, terminaron accediendo al tener dos rostros con pucheros.

- **Y, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?** - Preguntó Yokozawa

- **Por ahí... Al primer lugar divertido que veamos.**

- ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! - Hiyo estaba más que feliz por la nueva forma de Sorata, sin duda si el gato hubiese sido niño desde el comienzo serían muy buenos amigos.

- **A todo eso, ¡¿Cómo es que te convertiste en humano?!** - Reacción lenta pero escandalosa de parte de Yokozawa.

- **¿Mm? No lo sé.** - "_¿No lo sabes?"_, los tres lo miraron sorprendidos, si el no lo sabía, ellos aún menos. Caminaron en silencio a los largo de la avenida, cada uno analizaba las probabilidades. No se dieron cuenta cuando el niño salió corriendo de improviso.

- **¡Takano-san!** - Batía las manos mientras se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, ese grito sacó a su actual dueño de su análisis.

-** ¡Oye! ¡No, espera!** - A esa distancia era difícil determinar si era Takano o no, pero fue definitivo cuando la persona que lo acompañaba era muy parecida a Onodera; y si era Onodera, Yokozawa estaba en problemas. _"¿Cómo es que es así de rápido un gato obeso?"_, casi con el corazón en la garganto lo alcanzó y comenzó a regañarlo.

- **Pero, pero, ¡Yokozawa-san no es así de malo conmigo! ¿Es porque ahora no soy un gato?** - Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- **¡N-No! No es eso, solo que aún no es momento para ver a Takano, ¿Recuerdas que vamos a algún lugar?**

- ¿Yokozawa? ¿Qué haces por acá?

- ¡! - Se le erizó la piel al oír esa voz- **Masamune, ¿No ibas con Ono-, acompañado?  
**  
- **Sí, pero se fue a los servicios un rato. ¿Ahora te dedicas a asustar niños?**

- ¡Claro que no! Este niño es, es... - Takano se acercó y apreció el rostro de Sorata, Yokozawa pellizcaba al niño para que no se precipitara sobre su ex dueño.

-** Algo me dice que ya te conozco... ¿Es tu hijo no reconocido? Aunque no se parece nada a ti.** - Revolvió el cabello de Sorata que apretaba los labios por el dolor.

- **Nada de eso, solo se perdió y lo ayudo a encontrar a sus padres.**

- Oh, haciendo de buen samaritano, te felicito. - Contestó Takano sarcásticamente. Charlaron de cosas triviales por unos dos minutos y se despidieron. _"Eso estuvo cerca"_

- **¿Dónde se metieron? Los estuvimos buscando.**

- Vayamos a casa. - Dijo Yokozawa haciendo señas hacia Sorata. Hiyo y el gato se negaron, pero al final entendieron y regresaron a casa carisbajos.

-** No se pongan así, ¿Qué tal si les cuento un cuento?** - Sugirió Kirishima. Todos se sentaron en el suelo atentos a lo que Kirishima diría.

- **Bien, había una vez una encantadora, gruñona y tsudere princesa de ojos azules que aparentaba tener más edad de la que en realidad tenía llamada Yoko**

- ¡Deja a un lado tu enferma fantasía!

- ¿Llamada Yoko Ono? (Los fanaticos de John Lennon entienden)

- **¡Oh! ¡Así es como es Yokozawa! **- Dijo Sorata.

- **¡Es solo un cuento! ¡Y no soy así!**- Gruñó el ofendido en su defensa.

- **Continúa papá**

- Si, la princesa llevaba años enamorada de Taka-ri que nunca correspondía sus sentimientos, a pesar de que eran muy buenos amigos. Lo que pasaba era que Takari estaba enamorado de alguien más, una chica llamada...

- ¡Onodera! - Respondió Sorata muy animado.

-** Así es Sorata, Onodera.** - _"Si todo sale como planeo, tendré mucha información. Mmm, así que se trataba de Onodera..."_, Kirishima nunca hacía las cosas en vano y mucho menos iba a desperdiciar su tiempo como niñero.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda infinitas veces"_, Yokozawa no podía decir nada de lo contrario solo animaría más a Kirishima y empujaría a Sorata a hablar de más.

- **Continuemos...**

En otro lado de Tokio Takano y Onodera almorzaban juntos.

_"No sé por qué pero, ese niño me trajo a la mente a Sorata."_

- **¿Sucede algo? **

- **No, nada. Solo que recordé a Sorata.**

- Cierto, ¿Ya no vas a ver a tu gato?

- También recordé cuando viniste a mi casa y lo hicimos por primera vez.

- ¡O-Oye! Pero qué estás diciendo - El rostro de Onodera enrojeció por tal disparatado comentario.

- **Si, eras tan puro, Sorata es testigo, hasta tus gemidos eran más agradables y excitantes.**

- ¡Detente! Estamos en un lugar público. - Los comensales que se escontraban cerca a ellos comieron más rápido y nerviosos, seguramente habían oído de más. 

**EXTRA:**

**Quizá tenga la apariencia de un niño, pero, no es que lo sea.** - Miro a Yokozawa y Kirishima decir algo entre dientes a escondidas de Hiyo - **Yo sé lo que ustedes dos son**. - Los miro a ambos y sonrío en silencio- **Jaja, no pongas esa cara Yokozawa. Uff, es por Hiyo por quien actúo así, aunque, siempre he querido poder comunicarme con todos, al menos así no sería llevado al veterinario sin motivo, claro; bueno... eso fue lo que trajo aquí pero esa es otra historia. Que alegría estar con todos así, aunque sea solo por un día, pero, no no mejor no pienso en eso. Ha pasado una hora y será mejor ir afuera a despejarse un rato, ¡Debo aprovechar cada segundo con Hiyo!, ahora si puedo jugar con ella. **- Caminamos por la calle cuando de pronto veo a mi antigüo dueño, el que me crió de pequeño. - **¡Hace mucho que no te veía! **- Corro hacia él cuando escucho pasos detrás de mí y soy jalado de la camiseta, intercambio palabras un momento con Yokozawa - **¿Por qué no quiere que lo vea? ¿Tanto miedo tienen del pasado? El pasado quedó atrás, lo que importa es aprovechar el presente. ¡Dios! No pude hablar con Takano, pero sé que se dió cuenta, lo ví en sus ojos, por supuesto que andar viéndolo a los ojos durante sus malos días me hizo conocerlo. La hora del cuento, ¿Qué emoción? ¡Yo se la pondré!** - Escucho al dueño de la casa hablar -** Vaya que Kirishima no desperdicia oportunidades, me agrada este tipo aunque quiso matarme en la mañana, continuemos...**

Y hasta aquí llega la conti :3, gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto ^^


End file.
